


Married But Not To Each Other

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Endings, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack cheat.....





	Married But Not To Each Other

Mac and Jack collapsed in a sweaty heap after a bout of mind blowing sex. They lay there for a moment and then Mac looked at the clock and got up to go take a quick shower. When he was done, he got dressed, and as he was getting ready to leave, he asked Jack if the same day the following week would be good. Jack said he would have to let him know because he wasn't sure about Josh's schedule. Mac said that was no problem, and asked that Jack call him when the coast was clear again. After Mac left, Jack changed the sheets on the bed and tidied up the bedroom. He knew he still had a couple of hours before Josh got home, but he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. As long as Jack and Mac had been meeting here on the sly, Jack had become an expert in tidying up before his husband got home.

Deep down Jack knew what he was doing was wrong, and that if Josh ever found out, it would destroy him. But truth be known, Jack just couldn't get enough of Angus MacGyver. They'd met by chance at a diner one day during the lunch rush, and Mac had asked for Jack's number. The two exchanged numbers, and affair was born. In the beginning, Jack had felt guilty until he found that Mac was cheating on his husband, too. When Jack asked him why, Mac simply stated that there were certain things Cory wouldn't do, and left it at that. He did say, however, that Jack was a horny guy's dream come true. Jack replied that the thought of Mac always got him hot. Mac challenged Jack to show him just how hot he made him so Jack stripped, climbed up on the bed on all fours, threw his ass in the air and said; “Fuck me NOW!!!”

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Mac waked over to the bed and began to lick Jack's opening while getting a condom from his pocket. “Lube?” he asked and Jack reached under the pillow and handed the tube to him. Mac lubed his cock, dabbed a bit of lube on Jack's hole and plunged in to the hilt. Jack hissed and began grinding his hips against Mac, trying to pull his cock deeper inside. Mac set a blistering pace and soon Jack was reduced to a blubbering mass of nerve endings. He'd cum twice and was almost there a third time when Mac let out a yell and filled the condom full to almost overflowing. Jack removed Mac's condom and flushed it. Mac started getting dressed because he had plans for that evening with Cory. As the two lingered over good-bye kisses, Mac told Jack he would call him as soon as he could. Jack said that would be fine, and told him to get moving so he wouldn't be late.

After Mac left, Jack started dinner. He greeted Josh with a kiss and a beer. The two ate dinner and talked about their day. The whole time this was going on, Jack was wishing it was Mac he was talking to. Later in the evening, Josh made overtures about making it an early night. Though he wa a bit sore from Mac, Jack agreed to keep an argument down. While Josh was making love to Jack, Jack was fantasizing about Mac. While Jack was thinking of Mac, Mac was doing the same thing. Cory was giving him a blow job, but it was Jack's face Mac saw every time Cory looked up at him. When it was time to fuck, Mac had Cory facing away from him so he could fantasize the it was Jack instead.

The arrangement Mac and Jack had worked rather well for a while. One day, Mac called Jack and invited him to lunch because the weren't going to be able to get together in their usual fashion that day. Jack arrived on time, because since this would be the only time he got to see Mac that day, he wanted to make the most of it. Jack knew immediately that something was wrong by the look on Mac's face. Nervous, he made his way to the table and sat down........

“Hey, babe.....”

“What's going on, Mac?”

“Well, I've got a bit of bad news......”

“What is it?”

“We need to slow down for a while...... Cory is getting a bit suspicious.....”

“Josh has already accused me.....”

“Are you serious? When?”

“Last week....... we were arguing, and he asked me if I was seeing someone else. I told him that I wasn't but I don't think he quite believed me.....”

“Babe, why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I didn't want to spoil our time together.....”

“Okay, here's what we'll do...... we'll lay off for a while and let things cool off, and when they do, we can pick up where we left off......what do you think?”

“I guess that's okay....to be honest, it really looks like we have no other choice, do we?”

“I honestly don't think we do.......”

“Well, thanks for giving me a heads up.....”

Jack got up and left the table before Mac could say anything. He was afraid Jack might get hurt in the deal, but Mac stood to lose way too much if Cory found out. He hoped he could smooth things over with Cory soon, because he missed Jack already. Mac wondered if Jack was going to be okay......”   
Jack walked around the city for a while thinking about what Mac had told him. He told himself to buck up and face the music because, after all, Mac didn't call it quits for good. This was just a minor bump in the road, and besides all the lies they had to tell their spouses, the excuses they had to come up with and make sound reasonable were all starting to wear on Jack. He did it because he was addicted to Mac, and was willing to do whatever it took to keep seeing him. He soon headed home to get dinner ready for Cory..................

 

Jack missed Mac terribly during their break. On the days they normally got together, Jack would try to find something to occupy his mind and his time. One afternoon, Jack decided to go to the park. He was walking along one of the walking trails when he spotted Mac on a bench further up the path sitting with a good-looking guy with dark hair. Mac saw Jack, called to him and waved him over to the bench. Reluctantly, Jack walked over to where the two men were sitting. Mac introduced Jack to the dark-haired guy (who just happened to be Mac's husband Josh). Jack shook the man's hand, and Mac asked how Jack had been. Jack wanted to tell the truth, but instead he said he'd been busy with work. The three men talked for a few minutes more, and then Jack said that he needed to get going. Mac said it was good to see him, and that he should give him a call sometime. Jack replied that he would if he got a chance.

Jack made his getaway and barely made it home before the tears came fast and furious. He hated himself for crying over something he had no control over, and hated himself even worse for not being able to do anything about it. He happened to look at the clock and saw that Cory would be home very soon, so he washed his face and got dinner ready. When Cory came home, he and Jack ate dinner, talked of inconsequential things, both ignoring the white elephant in the room. Jack went to bed early while Corey stayed up reading some files for work. The next morning, Corey told Jack he didn't know when he would be home because the firm had this big merger going on, and that it was all hands on deck. Jack said that would be fine and Corey left, heading for his office.

Fate smiled on Jack that day in the form of a phone call from Mac. Jack was so very happy to hear from Mac until the end of the call. Jack sensed that something was wrong and asked Mac about it........

“Mac, what's really going on?”

“I don't understand....”

“I see you with your husband yesterday, and now I'm getting a call from you today? What gives?”

“I just wanted to ask how you were because we couldn't talk freely yesterday.....”

“I'll tell you how I am, Mac...... I stay confused all the time, I miss you like crazy, and my body aches for your touch......”

“Jack, Babe, I understand how you feel, and I'm working as fast and as hard as I can to make things right with Josh.....”

“What is so important that you have to make things right with Josh?”

“Josh controls the money in the marriage. I married rich, and the only money I can call mine is what I make at work. He came to me recently and accused me of cheating, and threatened to cut me off. That's why I'm having to prove that his fears are unfounded......”

“Mac, do you think we'll ever get the chance to be together again?”

“Baby, at this point, I don't know....

“You know, someone once told me that I might find it hurts to be in love. Especially when you and the one you love already belong to someone else. Your tied to Josh, I'm tied to Cory and we really don't want to hurt either of them. So, as much as I hated to say it, this is good bye because that's how it is when you're married but not to each other............”

Jack didn't give Mac a chance to reply. He turned his phone off and decided to take a walk......

 

THE END


End file.
